The invention relates to a household appliance with at least one control element for modifying at least one operating parameter of the household appliance. The invention further relates to a method for operating a household appliance.
It is known that if a control element which is provided for modifying at least one operating parameter of the household appliance is not operated correctly, an operator or user must reset this operating parameter. The difficulty which arises in such cases is that the operator frequently no longer remembers the value of the operating parameter set incorrectly by the incorrect operation of the control element. It can even occur that a number of operating parameters are set incorrectly by the incorrect operation of a control element, which further complicates making a new setting.
The task of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, at least in part.